The Road Less Traveled
by Pink Alpaca
Summary: Jasmine Waller, is a determined botanist, dedicated to her work. But what will happen when her world turns upside down, and she meets a Na'vi warrior? (sorry guys I suck at summaries, but give it a try! oh and this story is rated T for language in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Hello everyone! Idk if this is good or bad... my first fanfic (: anyways I would love to get reviews so please leave your comments for mee

Oh and italics are for speaking in Na'vi.

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

"You better wait up!" I yelled, not willing to rush my work. Everyone else was so eager to see and experience absolutely as much as possible. Whereas I, was going to take my time to absorb all of the exotic beauty around me. I am a botanist, so Pandora was like a treasure chest for me. back on Earth, there was rarely any plant life left, I took samples from the gorgeous, but mysterious plants around me. I had only been here a week, and only had my avatar for five days, but I already loved this planet. Today, my fellow scientists and I ventured out into the forest for the second time since arriving. Yesterday I had not been allowed to take samples because it was supposed to just be the 'walkthrough and getting to know what we would be working with' day. I was just eager to dive right into my work.

"You better hurry up!" another one of the avatar drivers, my friend, Nicole, retorted. I ran to catch up with them, stumbling the whole way there. I was anything but graceful.

"Excuse me, but the whole reason I'm here is because of my work. So if you all could do me a favor and slow the hell down, that would be appreciated." I snapped, once reaching the other avatar drivers.

Another one of my friends, Lucas, laughed at me. "You take forever, we're all here because of our work but that doesn't mean you have to take a sample of every. Single. Thing. On the face of this planet!"

"Stop fighting you two and come over here." Nicole ordered. Lucas and I crept over to her and crouched down to see what she was looking at. I contained my gasp as I saw a baby thanator prowling around.

"It's so cute" Nicole chimed.

"Yeah, cute and deadly" Lucas snorted.

"Where a baby is, a mother is never far" I recited the old phrase I'd always heard in movies. The three of us retreated slowly and jogged back to the base. We had absolutely zero defense training, and knew nothing at all about how to fend off an angry- or hungry- thanator.

It was well after dark now, almost everybody had retired to bed. Meanwhile, I was analyzing my samples. The first, I identified as flora sinensis, a very common plant on Pandora. It recoiled back to the ground when touched as a defense mechanism to being eaten by passing animals. I continued with my samples, but let my mind drift. I would be on Pandora for the next few years at least, the lifestyle of living on a base was not exactly comfortable. But I couldn't say being on Earth was much better. Almost zero plant life remained on the barren planet, and breathing was strained at best. Part of the reason I chose to come to Pandora, was not just because it was basically the only outlet for my field; but also because I heard of the people. I knew relations with them were not very good- and that's putting it lightly- but I heard of their peacefulness from my fellow scientists. Of course a soldier would never say the same about them, but I was a scientist- not a soldier.

"Jaz, we're closing up the lab for the night, you have to go to bed now" Nicole informed me, from the doorway. I sighed in agreement, and gathered my data, leaving the room. Tomorrow would be yet another exciting day of exploration.

_**Ahonui's POV:**_

The skypeople had returned, our scouts had seen their metal birds fly in days ago. I didn't understand why they couldn't just leave our planet alone. Suddenly I heard a faint crack and looked down to see that the arrowhead I had been whittling broke in two, I cursed at my lack of focus. Those demons were invading my thoughts now too.

"_Ahonui_" a familiar voice called out from below. My best friend, Tafiq, swung himself up into my nook of hometree.

"_What troubles you?_" He asked. Tafiq and I had been best friends since birth, he knew me well.

"_Just thinking_" I returned. "The skypeople are back- no doubt they will try to launch an attack again".

My friend sighed, "_And if they do, we will be ready this time. We have rid of most of the tawtutes our scouts have spotted off their base, you know that Ahonui, you were there every time._"

I knew it, we usually succeeded in our attacks. As lead hunter for our clan, and future Olo'eyktan, I knew it would fall on my shoulders to make sure the skypeople never ventured even near to our home. And I would not fail, I never failed.

"_You worry yourself too much, brother, everything is perfectly under control_" Tafiq assured me.

Warriors were supposed to be sure, I told myself...but I could only hope.

**a/n:** I know this was extremely short, but not to worry- future chapters will be longer. This chapter was more of a prologue type..oh and I got Ahonui's name from a Na'vi name generator which I think is actually just translating English into Hawaiian xD Anyways! Once again I would love to get reviews. If you all could let me know what you think of the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Second chapter guys! I have 0 reviews (embarrassing) xD Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY.

Also once again, italics are for speaking in Na'vi.

Oh and I almost forgot; thank you so much to Goddess of magic for favoriting my story, and NaviofPandora74 for favoriting and following my story (:

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

I knew last night, that I would regret staying up so late, I was so tired that I barely even comprehended the banana I was eating, and the clothes I was putting on. Sweats and a t-shirt, I hoped they matched. I assumed today was going to be yet another day in my avatar body, exploring the forest. Unlike most of the other avatar drivers, I preferred my human body. Since the avatars were so large, I found it more difficult to handle everyday things for me. Like taking samples, with human-sized syringes; using human sized technology.

"Nice outfit, Jasmine" Lucas said, laughing.

"Shut up" I mumbled, looking down to see in fact I was wearing orange sweatpants with a green t-shirt. Great, now I was the walking pumpkin girl.

"I think somebody stayed up just a little bit too late last night" Nicole observed, suppressing a grin for my sake. I noticed amused stares as I walked past people, I don't think I had ever been happier to get into my avatar.

"Lets go people" Nicole ordered, clapping her hands. Nicole did always love to take control of things, but we all listened making our way to the link beds. I relaxed my body and mind, closing my eyes, feeling the rush of the transfer until my eyes opened again.

I sat up, and looked down at my hands. I was still not used to seeing my blue hands, and don't even get me started on having a tail! I was constantly hitting people, knocking things over, (what it's not like I have eyes in the back of my head) I seriously needed to start learning how to control that thing before somebody lost a limb.

Bounding outside with the other avatars, I quickly recognized Lucas and Nicole playing basketball on the far side of the training field. Why were they training? I asked myself, I thought we would be exploring today...but nonetheless I guess I kind of needed to start training to correct my clumsiness. In this body, I was like a clumsy truck, trying not to run people over as I jogged towards the basketball court.

"Oh good you're here, for the first half of today we're training just to try and build our stamina, and become more agile and accustomed with these bodies" Nicole said, answering my unvoiced question.

"After yesterday's close call with the thanator, I thought it would be a good idea to train incase we aren't so lucky next time." she added.

"You mean in case Jasmine trips over her own feet again and gives away our position next time" Lucas grinned, I shot him the best glare I could muster up.

"Catch" Nicole blurted tossing me the ball. To my surprise, it didn't hit me in the face and I actually caught it. My joy was short lived, because Lucas came up and stole the ball away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted, chasing after him as he dribbled away. I managed to cut him off, but he just laughed doing one of those basketball-y moves to get around me. Even though I was no good at basketball, I was still always highly competitive...and Lucas loved to get on my nerves. He went for the shot but Nicole jumped up, stuffing him and going for the shot herself. Lucas growled, he hated losing, did I mention he was very competitive too? I got the rebound of Nicole's missed shot and went for the basket myself. Lucas tried to block me but the basketball swished right through the hoop.

"Woohoo!" I yelled, high-fiving Nicole and giving Lucas a smug, but friendly grin. My sudden outburst gained the stares of other nearby people, even though I could be outgoing and sarcastic. I was also shy with people I didn't know very well sometimes.

"Lets do something else" Lucas suggested, hiding his annoyance from his loss. Nicole and I agreed and we moved on to tetherball.

Hours of training went by, it was surprisingly more fun than I could've ever imagined, especially when I beat Lucas at things. Lucas and I were friends, but he was always making fun of me. Back on Earth, the friends I had, were never as great as Lucas and Nicole, here on Pandora, I was happy.

It was nearly 7:00 at night when we stopped training, time had flown by.

"Hey Nicole, what happened to 'for the first half of the day we'll be training'" I joked, we had spent the whole day out in the training fields.

"Things changed" was the only reply I got, along with a hiss. Nicole hated being reprimanded, or put on the spot, I usually respected that; while Lucas almost never respected that. But it was all good humor with the three of us, no one was ever upset.

We retreated back into the compound to the mess hall, as the sun was beginning it's decent. The food on this base was anything but delicious, what we ate, tasted more like someone shit on our plates then actual food. Sometimes I wondered if they actually did...my train of thought was interrupted by Lucas.

"I'm starving guys" he groaned, but looked down at the so called 'chicken' in his plate, "...and suddenly I'm not hungry anymore" he added, making a face at the mystery meat.

"I'm not sure I can take this food for another day let alone another year!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Got that right" I snorted.

Dinner conversation tonight was very uninteresting, I pushed the 'food' around in my plate with a fork, not really wanting to eat it. I would just grab a granola bar and a bag of pretzels on the way back to my sleeping quarters tonight.

"I got the idea that we could all go on a night exploration through the forest tonight- since we didn't get to go today...and we've never gotten to see the forest at night" Nicole suggested. Now THAT sure caught my attention.

"Anyone up for it?" Nicole asked.

"Me!" I blurted.

"Good, oh and just so you know Jaz, I was thinking tonight we could just explore...that means no taking samples or anything." Nicole added.

I directed a frown at her but obliged. "Fine" I muttered, still excited to experience the forest at night.

"I'm up for it too" Lucas informed us.

After dinner, the three of us ventured to the lab to access the link beds, I was giddy with excitement! Never had I imagined going out in the forest at night this early from our arrival. As we entered the room, I noticed one of the soldiers was standing in front of the chamber with the link beds.

"What is this?" Nicole asked the soldier, clearly irritated.

"I have been told to guard this room, no one is allowed in their avatar until morning. Last night, a group of you idiot scientists tried to link up at night. It's against the rules blondie." He replied sharply to Nicole. My confusion turned to anger.

"Who are you, to make rules for our department? Any scientist here is smarter than you will ever be, and this is our field and our business. Not yours! So why don't you take your fancy army ass and move along away from the door, because we don't abide by any rules the army tries to give us. We abide by the rules of our department, which do not object to us linking up at night. How about you go back and tell your admiral or whatever, that he has no business interfering with our department" I snapped.

The soldier gave an ignorant snort and pulled a pistol out of his belt. "I have an alternate idea, why don't you three walk away before I blast your heads off"

I looked at my friends and could tell they were just as outraged as me, Nicole and I were ready to pounce on the soldier. But, Lucas being the calm and rational soul he was, gently tugged us away.

"Lets go guys, he's not worth our time" Lucas remarked, practically carrying me out of the room as I glared at the stupid soldier. I hated when they tried to act like we were inferior to them.

"I got an idea" I told Nicole and Lucas, sparking their curiosity. "Just because we can't get into our avatars doesn't mean we can't still go out and explore".

Lucas and Nicole looked at each other hesitantly, "Jaz..." Lucas began, "I don't really think it's a good idea to go out into an alien jungle where everything is bigger, and more dangerous than us, in the middle of the night".

"Oh c'mon, we're scientists! Aren't you curious to see how it's different with our human bodies? Think about it, we've never been outside as humans on this planet, and now that we can put the microscopic air tubes in our noses we don't have to wear the huge air masks. Plus it's not even the middle of the night! The sun isn't even completely set yet." I argued.

Nicole sighed, "I know where we can get daggers to bring in case something goes wrong"

I big smile broke out on my face, "yes!"

"Well I suppose if you guys are both going I can't sit back here like a wimp, now can I" Lucas stated.

"I'll get the daggers, you guys wait here, but lets just be quick okay? I don't want to end up dead in the middle of the forest" Nicole informed us, running off to grab the daggers.

I wonder how she knows where to get daggers, I thought.

"If I get mauled by a thanator, it's on you, Waller" Lucas warned, using my last name.

I smirked at the idea, "Oh I can see it now".

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, lightly shoving me, unable to contain his laughter.

"I'm not even gone for five minutes, and you two somehow manage to find something to argue about" Nicole said shaking her head. Lucas and I just laughed. She handed us both a dagger, I looked at it briefly before putting it away.

The three of us had successfully snuck out of the compound and made it into the forest. What I saw was the most spectacular sight I had ever seen, there were bioluminescent plants all around me. The sun had completely set by now, but everything, and I do mean everything, in this jungle glowed in some way. It provided a comforting light that dissipated the need for flashlights.

"Woah guys, look!" Nicole awed. Naturally on my way over to Nicole, I tripped over nothing identifiable. We all knew it was only a matter of time. Of course Lucas saw this, and had to make a sarcastic remark.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give Jaz a dagger? She might accidently cut down the forest"

That notion was impossible, "No, but I might accidently chop your arm off" I replied with an innocent smile.

I made my way over to Nicole and saw what she was looking at, a group of prolemuris chattering in the trees. I had never seen one in person, prolemuris were like the monkeys of Pandora. They were so cute!

"They're Non-aggressive" Nicole muttered to no one in particular. I felt a soft tug on one of my wavy black locks and turned to see one of the prolemuris had made it's way behind us.  
"You're a stealthy little guy, aren't you?" I cooed to the animal, giving it a kind smile, it cocked its head at me, and let out a soft noise, returning to its friends.

Nicole grabbed my hand, and Lucas'. "C'mon guys lets keep moving, we should be heading back soon"

I was about to protest but I didn't get the chance too, the prolemuris started screeching like crazy. We all looked around in confusion.

"What did you do, Lucas" I asked kiddingly, bringing humor into the confusing situation, He just flicked my arm in response. Nicole was the zoologist, but she seemed just as baffled as Lucas and I.

Nicole began, "What's going-

She was cut off by a loud but low growl, we all whirled around in unison. The prolemuris had all fled by this point, what I saw was a thanator. The difference between the thanator we saw today and the one in front of us now, was that this thanator was full grown, and had his sights set on us.

We all took a step back as the thanator began to prowl towards us.

"Let's just see if we can slowly walk away without him chasing us" Nicole whispered calmly.

Of course, Lucas unsheathed his dagger and hissed at the animal, the thanator growled in return and advanced towards us quicker.

"Great job Lucas, Now you've pissed it off" I seethed.

"Run. Now!" Nicole urged. We all took off running through the forest, not being in our avatar bodies, running was much slower. We all fled in different directions, to throw off the animal, and of course with my luck it chose to pursue me. I would not die tonight, I told myself, sprinting away as fast as I could I faintly heard Lucas' voice call my name. At least if anyone died, it would just be me. I felt a claw brush my back, not close enough to leave any real mark. A rush of adrenaline zinged through me as a result of the animal's touch and I picked up speed, veering right to throw the animal off. It growled in anger and came to a stop, pawing the ground as it came pounding in my direction. My breathing was getting heavy, and my legs felt like jell-o. I didn't think I would be able to run much longer. The animal cornered me and with my last burst of energy I hoisted myself up into a low branch of a tree, scrambling higher as the animal's claws ripped the branch I was on to shreds. Any idiot knew that thanators could not climb, so I was safe in this tree. The animal roared up at me in frustration of losing its prey but thankfully, leaped away after realizing I was clearly not coming down anytime soon. I fought to catch my breath, my only thought was how could I have suggested such a stupid idea as to come out in the Pandoran forest in the night as a human.

_**Ahonui's POV:**_

Most of the clan was asleep by now, but night was always my favorite. I walked through the forest- not straying more than a few miles from home tree in case of need for immediate return.

My peaceful reverie was interrupted by a noise coming from my west. I changed paths and crept towards the noise. I was surprised by what I saw, but my surprise soon turned to rage. A group of skypeople were walking on the ground below. I was just about to draw my bow when one of them spoke.

"Did you hear that?" one of them questioned. They all paused looking around. How had they heard me? The shift I had made was almost inaudible. Suddenly out of nowhere, one of them I had not been watching drew his weapon and let out a string of bullets straight at my location in the tree. I felt searing pain in my abdomen and left leg, as I dropped from the tree unable to stand my ground. The three _tawtutes _crowded around me, to finish me off. I would not die at the hands of the skypeople, I refused to. I tried to grab at my knife to at least die with a warrior's honor. But it was not there, it must've been thrown away from me when I fell from the tree. I snarled at them as the men raised their weapons. I was not dumb, as hard as it was for me. I knew I had no chance with these wounds, and no weapons.

To my surprise, a human female suddenly rushed in between me and the three men.

One of the males stared at her and spoke, "I remember you, you're the smartass I ordered not to enter your avatar, or leave the base. Where are your little friends?"

She must be one of the dreamwalkers in human form.

"Not your business, and I see now why you wouldn't let us go" she snapped at the male.

He just laughed at her, "I'm telling the Admiral exactly who you are and what you did. You will never be allowed in an avatar again."

"That's not your place, and not your Admiral's place either, I believe I made that perfectly clear back in the lab" She shot back. I did not understand what was going on.

"Move, so I can finish it off, little girl." He ordered her. I hissed at the insult of being called 'it'.

"No" she stated, not moving. Now I really didn't see what was going on, was the female taking my side?

"I'm warning you, if you don't move, we will shoot you." the same male said to her. She still didn't budge.

"Why don't you just leave him alone? You already shot the poor guy twice." She replied. Why was she doing this? The _tawtute_ hated us.

"Classic" I heard one of the men mumble.

In return to the female's question/demand, all of the men raised their weapons at her, or me. I couldn't tell.

"Suit yourself" the male said. The next thing I knew a loud, uncomfortable ringing filled my ears.

He had fired.

**a/n:** Dun, dun dun! Cliffhanger! The story might be a little boring now, but it's going to pick up in the next chapter! I'm trying to take it at a good pace cuz no one likes a rushed story...well I don't anyway.

Once again! I would be very thankful to get reviews and such, my first reviewer will have my love (:


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** Chapter 3 woohoo!

Italics are for speaking in Na'vi as always, but i forgot to mention in previous a/n's that italics are also for emphasized words.

Also, thank you to NaviOfPandora74, SS-lover06, B.o.B Rules, Goddess of Magic, Tito Mosquito, and kayerrrs for following / favoriting my story. A thank you to that lovely guest for my first review, Chocolate Teapot for my second review, and B.o.B Rules for my third as well. I'm glad you guys like the story (:

_Chocolate Teapot:_ This is just a short blurb to clear up your confusion; I intended for the daggers the three scientists took to be their safety precautions, but I agree they probably should have taken something more. Also, the thanator was spotted a day earlier in a different area off the base. Once again though, I probably should have clarified that in the story.

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

I slammed my hands over my ears, recoiling from the awful sound of the gunshot. To my surprise, the soldier had completely missed both me and the Na'vi man. How could that have even happened? Sure I didn't particularly like these men but I sure as hell knew they were trained and would not miss that clear of a are you trying to figure this out? Just be grateful they did miss! I scolded myself. I hushed my thoughts- as I knew they would only further confuse me.

To my surprise my question was answered when I saw- more like heard- prolemuris' attacking the soldiers. _Non-aggressive my ass_, I thought, thinking back to what Nicole had said. I had to admit, the sight of the prolemuris latched on to the soldier who had just tried to shoot me's face was amusing. He flailed his arms trying to pry the prolemuris off of him. I turned around to see the wounded Na'vi male was staring at me, his electric eyes pierced mine. Hatred and confusion were all over his face.

Another screech caught my attention back to the prolemuris' and the soldiers. I turned to see the soldiers retreating from the scene, still trying to pry a few lingering prolemuris' off of themselves. I could've sworn one of the prolemuris let out a screech of victory.

Well that was definitely an unexpected turn of events, I mused to myself.

One of the prolemuris, leaped into my arms, I flinched for a second. Half expecting it to try and rip me to shreds like it had tried to do to the soldiers... but the prolemuris gave me a familiar cock of the head, as if reading my thoughts. This was the same prolemuris I had held earlier! He must have followed me, I realized. I heard a soft noise, to my back, reminding me that the wounded man was still behind me. I turned around, to see him trying to scoot away from me, he probably thought I was going to try and finish him. I took a step towards him, receiving a defiant hiss. I walked towards him faster, and he scooted away faster, part of me wanted to laugh at the scene of me chasing him around like a dog dragging its butt on a carpet. When I caught up to him, I realized he had scooted right towards where his knife had been thrown. He reached for it and rose it up to me in defense. I knelt down next to him; far enough that he wouldn't stab me, and tried to calm him down.

"I'm just trying to help-"

"I do not need the help of you" he spat, cutting me off.

His words took me aback, was the fact that I had just risked my whole life for this guy not making it through his thick head?

"If you don't let me help you, you'll bleed to death and you know it" I snapped at him, narrowing my eyes.

He glared at me in defiance, this guy was crazy! Did he not realize how much blood he was losing? He would deny himself help just to 'die with honor' or whatever?

"Nope. If you think letting yourself die is honorable in some way just because you do not want to admit you need my help, you are mistaken." I shot at him, catching the guy off guard when I tugged his knife from his grasp and began to dig the bullets out of his body.

He let out another hiss, and wrapped his arm around my neck yanking me to his face level, I stupidly completely forgot his arms were not wounded.

"You know nothing of honor" He hissed at me.

"On the contrary, you don't know anything about me, or what I know and do not know" I spoke, my words strained from his hold on my throat. I was quite aware that in this position all he had to do was tug his arm at a certain angle, and quite likely crush me...but he didn't. Instead he released his grip on me, but not without a sharp shove.

I met his eyes, and cautiously approached him again, I started to push out one of the bullets. He continued to glare daggers at me the whole time, but to my surprise, he did not object or strangle me.

The first bullet was lodged in his abdomen, I was no doctor, but I could clearly tell it hadn't hit anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grit his teeth as I tried to get the knife under the bullet and push it out. It came out easier than I expected it too, moving on to the second bullet...I saw it had buried itself in his upper left arm. Thick muscles, covered the area- well thick muscles covered almost every area of his body- _focus Jasmine! _I told myself digging the knife into the bullet wound. I felt it scrape the bullet, I pushed harder and he hissed at me when the knife cut open more of his skin. I realized the knife was not going to reach down far enough- and if it did it would only injure him further in the process- so i dropped the knife and tried to retrieve the bullet with my own hands. The guy hissed at me _again_, he really needed to stop doing that! What was it this time? He probably thought I wasn't worthy of touching him or something equally as stupid.

I got a grip on the bullet and pulled it out of his flesh, I removed the emergency medical supplies I thankfully always carried with me from my bag and started to wrap his abdomen in gauze.

Suddenly I felt a sharp yank on my hair, turning around I glowered at him. "What?" I seethed.

"What are you putting on me?" He asked in probably the most unfriendly tone possible.

"It's poison" I said sarcastically, but of course the genius thought I was serious and sent me flying into a tree. Ripping the gauze wrap off of himself.

"Jesus calm down!" I shouted, "I wasn't serious! In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to help you."

He eyed me suspiciously, but stopped ripping the gauze off of him. "What is it then?" He questioned accusingly.

"It's gauze wrap, it'll keep your wound from getting infected." I snapped back at him. This guy was really starting to annoy me.

assumed he accepted my answer because he let me finish the job on his abdomen and arm. Standing up, I offered to help him up, but he only glared at me (for the millionth time) and got himself was the first time I was really getting a good look at him. At his full height, I barely came to his stomach. I guess it never really hit me how freakin huge the Na'vi actually were until this moment.

Noticing how close we were standing, I took a large step back. He stared at me for about twenty seconds before running off. That's right, he just flat out left, not even a thank you or a nod of the head. I shook my head at his rudeness and just started to walk back in the direction I came. I had marked areas with a 'J' that I had passed so I could find my way back.

The sun was just beginning to rise when the base came into view, it felt like I had been walking for hours- then again I probably _actually had_ been walking for hours.

"There she is!" I heard a shout from the other side of the gate. Nicole and Lucas came bounding over to the gate. Not everyone was up yet, it looked to be just a few early risers, and a very worried Nicole, and Lucas.

"You're alive!" Lucas yelled overdramatically, hugging me.

"We were going to come looking for you but the same dumbass that wouldn't let us get into our avatars, along with some other guys intercepted us". Nicole assured me.

"It's fine, I was fine." I said just a little too fast, fortunately they did not notice.

"What happened? What did you see? How did you get away from that thanator" Nicole asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Nicole was like me, always curious, always ready for anything.

"Well" I started in my most dramatic tone possible, "It was the dead of the night"...

_**Ahonui's POV:**_

Confusion. The prime emotion I felt. Never before in my life had I been proven so wrong, she was a contradiction to everything I thought I knew about humans. They were all supposed to evil, sadistic, unfeeling, and destructive, so why was she none of those things?

Now, I wanted to punch myself for running off on her! There were so many better things I could've done. I could've asked her any question I had about her or the humans. I could've taken her back, used her as a bargaining chip to get the humans to leave. Yet of all things, I just. Walked. Away. _Stupid!_

"_Ahonui_!" Tafiq called from below. "_Aren't you coming_!".

It was then that I was reminded that today we were supposed to go hunting. I liked to hunt, I usually lead the group of hunters, but I just could not stop thinking about the strange human female. As much as I hated to do so, I knew I would only hinder the group today. Not being able to focus is never a good thing for a hunter.

"_I cannot today_" was all I responded with. No one asked me why, clearly seeing I wasn't interested in conversation at the moment. Tafiq however, looked at me with a look of concern for a few moments before departing with the other hunters. When I wasn't there, Tafiq as my second-in-command would take over my role of lead hunter.

It felt like hours that I had sat up in my nook of hometree, thinking. I was just leaving though, because meal was about to be served. The hunt I had missed today was still going on seeing as though none of them had returned yet. The clan always waited for the hunters to return before the meal begun, even though there was already sufficient food to make a meal.

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

I was furious! The soldiers I had faced last night had followed through with their threat and told on me, how childish of them! The news had also gotten to the head of the avatar program and she suspended the use of my avatar, _and _my ability to leave the base for three weeks. Three. Freaking. Weeks! Can you believe that?! How the hell was I supposed to do research? Get samples? Do _my fucking job_?! How was I supposed to survive on this _base_ for three. weeks!

"Calm down, Jaz" Nicole tried to soothe me.

"How do you know I'm upset!? Seriously though! Three whole weeks! What the hell!" I practically shouted.

"I think that's fairly clear" Nicole said meekly, "but, if it makes you feel any better Lucas and I were suspended too" Nicole added.

"What? They ratted out you-" My question was abruptly cut off by an infuriated Lucas.

"This is an outrage! I swear I'm gonna kill those assholes! Their basically putting _my life_ on halt for _three mother fucking weeks!_" Lucas roared, striding into the room. If it wasn't clear by his outburst, I knew Lucas was just as enraged as me because he _never _swore.

Nicole taking the bad news better than both us hotheads fluttered around us trying to calm us down. "Guys please! Screaming and swearing is not going to make this any better, all we can do is make the best of this and not let those soldiers know they got to us!"

"Yeah, or I can let them know they can't get in my business by kicking their sleazebag asses" I muttered.

Nicole glared at me and sighed. Seeing I was trying to suppress a grin, a look of alarm crossed Nicole's face, "Jasmine Amelia Waller, do not even think about it" she warned me.

Lucas being the ever so slow one of the three of us, just looked at me in confusion. "What is she thinking-" He stopped himself short, finally catching up.

"Jasmine it is an incredibly stupid idea, especially after last night. We are not, sneaking into the forest again in our human bodies." Nicole hissed.

"I am not going to let anybody hinder me, especially those dumb asses! Sure we saw a thanator last night and I can understand why only a grade A idiot would even consider going back there but I'm angry, Nicole. I do stupid things when I'm angry, so I say this time we go, but take more precautions than a few little daggers." I stated.

Nicole glowered at me, "You see? We know you do stupid things when your angry so we're trying to protect you from that by not letting you go. We were lucky the thanator didn't kill us or worse! I'm not going to let you dance with death just because you're angry"

I sighed, a part of me wanted to give it up. I knew Nicole was right, going back was pure stupidity but I couldn't help it! I loved adventure, and I hated being demeaned- especially by those damn soldiers! I had to go back, this time I would be prepared for danger. The soldiers went out in that jungle as humans everyday! So why couldn't I? I was just as capable, we all are.

"I'm going Nicole, if the soldiers can do it, I can do it. So either come with me, or stay here" with that I walked away, I silently prayed that they would follow me because it would be pretty embarrassing if I had to turn back around and go plea to them again. Fortunately though, I heard a chorus of exasperated sighs from my friends and their footsteps following me.

On our way out, we stopped by the weapons room; where the military kept all their guns and toys and things- and grabbed three small random guns, tossing two at Nikki and Luc and keeping one for myself. As we crossed under the fence around the base, somehow all I could think about was not how dangerous and idiotic this was- well at the time it wasn't to me- but the Na'vi from last night. His gleaming golden eyes stuck in my memory like super glue, the way his emotions showed so clearly through them no matter how neutral-looking he kept the rest of his demeanor. As we all know, since I was always getting into trouble- and that's what that man is. I wondered if I would see him tonight.

**a/n:** Hey guys! me again xD I'm sorry this update took so long I haven't had much time lately between sports and school and everything UGH! So just for the future- now that my free time is very sparse I won't be updating very quickly, but I'll try my best!

Good night everybody! (well good night for me but good day to any of you in different countries where it's daytime now haha)


End file.
